watching clouds
by fairytwin
Summary: Sai is watching clouds with Shikamaru why?,and who does Sai like? their OOC


_**Soul- hey everybody,this was a request by nindya, i hope that everybody likes it and it migt be not that great since i haven't wrote an ino and sai story in a long time, but please R&R and no flames.**_

Sai turn his head to the side, his pale cheeks touching the soft green grass, as the sun rays hit his body, he sign abit as he grow bore of watching the clouds more than an hour, he found it was boring and he didn't even could get ideas but he wasn't there get ideas.

"you know you don't have to so this" said the male that was laying behind him, his black hair in a high pony tail, his arms folded on the back of his head as he used it as pillow to make himself feel comfy.

"I want to" said Sai emotionless, as he closed his dark color eyes to image the girl he was doing this for, she had long villana color hair that passed her waist and sky blue eyes that hold life in them.

Shikamaru sat up as he looked at the male ninja next to him, Sai wore black pants with a white muscle shirt, his black hair that usually wa neat was abit messy and had pieces of grass on it from all the turning he did form boredom.

"Why?" asked the male genuis already knowing the answer, he didn't need to have an IQ over 200 to know that Sai had falling in love with his loud-mouth best friend over the time that his been in the village, but he still had problems showing how he felt when it came to the blonde beauty and only her when it comes to the matter of the heart.

Sai sign abit as he sat up and looked at the male wearing a plain dark green shirt and black shorts that reached just below his knees, that his best friend Ino had pick out for him since he would just were anything from his closet that seem clean at the time. "you know why" he said, as pale hands touching the grass.

"But I don't" said the male ninja as his closed his eyes, feeling the warm sun rays on his face, he usually would talk this much to anybody beside his best friends but this concearn one of his best friends and that is why he was talking instead on spending his day off sleeping like he wanted to.

The ninja that came to the village a year ago and learn so much from books and from being social with people, grab some of the grass pulling it abit as he looked at the lazy male of 18 years old, he still envy this male abit, he didn't care that he was smart and could think of a plan in the moment with out trying to, what he envy was the this guy was so closed to the female with the voice of an angel that he fall in love with, and had known her longer and knew her better than him or anybody else in this village.

"It's because enjoys coming here also...with you to watch the clouds" he said gritting thru his teeth when he said 'with you', he pulled some of the grass from the dirty with out him meaning to, but once he notice he throw it to the side and used that right hand to ran thru his black thick hair that seem to light up abit with the light.

Shikamaru smirked abit as he glance at the artist, 'i knew it' he thought as he also knew that the ninja that came to their village a 12 months ago got jealous when he would hang out with his best friend, not just him but any guy but mostly him since they were as close as brother and sister but people made it sound like they would someday would get marry, 'troublesome people with troublesome thoughts' he thought he didn't see Ino as anything more than a little sister.

"So you like her?" he asked as he looked at the pale male, who's cheek turn a light shade of pink.

Sai looked down quickly, as he felt his face stared to burn abit but instead of pain he enjoyed that feeling along with the butterflies that he started to feel in his stomach, he remember when the first time that this happen he though tha he wa sick but Sakura told him other wise, he didn't believe right away see it was a new feeling to him, and read more on it and why it only happen with the blond angel.

"yeah" he said in almost a whisper but the male with his hair in a ponytail was able to hear it.

"Why don't you tell her then?" asked the shadow teenager as he laid back on the dark green grass.

"I can't it's not that easy" he said facing the lazy genuis, that he didn't see a female that seem no older than 18 years old, wearing a light pink dress that reached a little above her knees, her long villana color hair was let down from it's usually high pony tail, her face along with from body was narutaly beautiful and didn't need make up or anything else to make her even more beautiful than what she already was, "I just can't tell Ino that I love her, what if she doesn't feel the same" he said, he didn't even notice that the angel look alike was a few feet behind him.

Ino stopped walking when his words reached her ears, her eyes widen abit, 'he loves me back' she thought as her face started to turn pink, she always keep it a secert since she thought that he lived the pink hair female with green eyes.

Shikamaru turned where Ino was standing at, he didn't need to have his eyes open to see the look of her flawless pale face.

Sai turned around and quickly got up when he saw the girl that he had fallen in love with, not because she was beautiful but becasue she was brave, strong,  
and so out going, she didn't need people to tell her she was cute or pretty she already knew it and made it show that she was confident and that nobody could make her think other wise, how she was agood friend and helped the male blond with whiskers on his face get the shy Hinata girl.

"I..Ino" said the artist surprise, Ino blinked once she heard him say her name.

"Hey Sai" she said with a warm smile on her face as she took a step closer to him.

Sai swallow the gulp he had on his thoart, 'it's now or never' he thought, his hands firmly on his sides as he started to talk, "Ino i like you alot...no i love you and I know that maybe you don't..." Sai couldn't finch his sentence as Ino's lips were press against his own, his eyes widen abit in shock but he soon closed them as he respond to the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

'another day of cloud watching' thought Shikamaru with a smirk on his face as he soon drifted off to sleep as he ignore the couple still kissing passionly.

_**Soul- well how was it ?, please R&R and please no flames, if you have a request you want me to do, tell me but i mainly do Ino stories and Kikyo stories.**_


End file.
